Come away with me
by Neldoreth
Summary: Rohan und Gondor befinden sich im Krieg. Aylana wird Gefangene Boromirs, doch sie bemerkt, dass er anders ist, als seine Mitmenschen. Es folgt eine Liebesgeschichte, die unter einem bösen Stern steht...
1. Chapter 1

Come away with me 

_Autor: Neldoreth__  
__Genre: AU / Romance / Drama / Angst (bischen)__  
__Rating: K / ab 16__  
__Inhalt: Rohan und Gondor befinden sich im Krieg. Aylana wird Gefangene Boromirs, doch sie bemerkt, dass er anders ist, als seine Mitmenschen. Es folgt eine Liebesgeschichte, die unter einem bösen Stern steht... __  
__Disclaimer: Alles bekannte gehört Tolkien, nur die Originalfiguren, sind MEINE hahaha_

_Feedback: Ja biiiitteee... ist meine zweite veröffentlichte Story und ich bin immer glücklich über konstruktive Kritik oder vielleicht auch mal ein Löbchen fg._

_Die Story ist bereits fertig, ich werde die folgenden Kapitel allerdings erst nach und nach reinstellen. Have fun _

Kapitel 1

Sie musste nun schon seit Stunden hier sitzen und es geschah rein gar nichts. Das Adrenalin in ihren Adern hatte sich gesenkt und Aylana war langsam wieder fähig klar zu denken. Ihre Handgelenke schmerzten von den Seilen, die sie fesselten und die ewige sitzenden Position wurde unangenehm. Die Wunden an ihrem restlichen Körper brannten du sie wünschte sich endlich etwas schlafen zu können.

Doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sie war eine Gefangene. Eine Gefangene der Menschen aus Gondor, brutale Kerle, die sie benutzen wollten um ihre Triebe zu befriedigen. So wie sie es mit hundert anderer Mädchen ihres Volkes getan hatten. Aylana schluckte die Tränen hinunter, die erneut in ihr aufkamen. Sie mochte eine Sklavin sein, doch sie würde sich jedem entgegensetzen, der es wagte sie anzurühren.

Aylana ließ ihren Kopf an die Wand zurückfallen und seufzte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihrer Familie. Ihre zukünftige Familie. Ihr Verlobter hatte heldenhaft um sie und seine Schwester gekämpft. Sie fragte sich, was aus ihnen geworden war.

Ehe sie die schrecklichen Bilder der Verfolgung wieder einholten, nahm sie ein Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer wahr. Jemand war gekommen. Sie richtete sich so weit wie möglich auf und versuchte im Dunkeln des Raumes die Tür auszumachen. Diese öffnete sich langsam und Tageslicht drang herein, welches Aylana zuerst blendete. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern wurden geöffnet und sie blickte das erste Mal in das Gesicht Boromirs, des Heerführers, dem sie zum Geschenk gemacht worden war. Sie hatte ihre Entführer über ihn sprechen hören.

Er war groß und hatte breite Schultern, auf denen sein rotblondes Haar auflag. Seine Gestalt und seine Ausstrahlung wirkten imposanter, als die von den anderen Gondorianern, die sie gesehen hatte. Seine harten, grünen Augen blickten grimmig auf sie hinab. Aylana schluckte ihre Angst hinunter und legte ihre härteste Mine auf.

Boromir wandte sich von ihr ab und begann seine Kleider abzulegen. Aylanas Angst wuchs, doch sie versuchte ihr Verhalten nach Außen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Beim Anblick seines muskulösen Körpers und seiner von der Sonne gebräunten Haut, lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken und zwang sich auf den Boden zu sehen.

Sie spürte den Blick des Mannes auf ihr ruhen, bis er sich umgezogen hatte und sich in einiger Entfernung von ihr auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Der Klang seiner Stimme war hart und sanft zugleich. Sie war ruhig und tief und ähnelte dem Brummen ihres Vaters.

Sie wusste nicht was sie von ihm zu erwarten hatte und wollte ihren Widerstand nicht sofort fallen lassen. Aylana hielt nur seinem bohrenden Blick stand und antwortete nicht.

Boromir legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und fragte erneut.

„Verstehst du mich nicht, oder hast du keinen Namen?"

Die Kraft in seiner Stimme schüchterte Aylana etwas ein und sie versuchte mit ebenso klarer Stimme zu sprechen, was ihr jedoch nicht gelang.

„Aylana."

„Kein üblicher Name für jemanden aus deinem Land."

Aylana blieb stumm. Boromir seufzte kurz und erhob sich.

„Du bist nun eine Sklavin, ich nehme an das weißt du bereits."

Aylana wollte ihm eine sarkastische Antwort geben, doch sie entschied sich für den sicheren Weg und schwieg.

Er griff an seinen Gürtel, zog ein Messer hervor und näherte sich ihr. Sie zuckte zusammen bei dem Anblick der blitzenden Klinge und versuchte noch ein Stück weiter von ihm zu weichen. Boromir ließ sich vor ihr nieder und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun. Halt still.". Der befehlende Ton ließ Aylana erstarren. Er griff hinter sie und schnitt die Fesseln ihrer Hände und Füße entzwei. Aylana zog ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücker hervor und rieb sich die aufgescheuerten Handgelenke.

„Du musst wohl schon einige Zeit hier warten." Stellte Boromir mit einem Blick auf ihre Verletzungen fest. Dann sah er ihr ins Gesicht und betrachtete ihre anderen Wunden. Als er die Hand ausstreckte um ihre Haare zur Seite zu streichen, nutzte Aylana ihre neu gewonnene Freiheit und hielt seine Hand mit einem starken Griff auf.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Ihre Stimme ähnelte nur noch einem Zischen.

Boromir blickte sie verwundert an und zog leicht gekränkt seine Hand zurück. Er stand auf und lief zur Tür.

„Dann werde ich später nach deinen Wunden sehen, wenn du dich beruhigt hast."

Bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um. Aylana blickte ihn feindselig an, doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Es wird sicherer sein, wenn du freiwillig hier drin bleibst. Wenn du doch versuchst zu fliehen, werde ich dich nicht aus den Händen der anderen Männer befreien."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Aylana hörte keinen Schlüssel im Schloss, er ließ ihr freie Wahl zu gehen. Doch lag etwas Wahres in seinen Worten, so beschoss sie hier zu bleiben und abzuwarten.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Aylana war gerade in einen schlummernden Zustand gefallen, als sie ein lautes Poltern weckte. Sie richtete sich augenblicklich auf und sah gerade noch, wie jemand mit schweren Schritten an ihr vorbei stapfte.

Boromir war zurückgekommen und lief laut fluchend und mit geballten Fäusten durch das Zimmer. Er schnaubte hörbar vor Wut und Aylana drückte sich verunsichert in die Ecke des Zimmers. So war er, wie sie die Menschen aus Gondor kannte. Laut, zornig und brutal. War dies derselbe Mann, der sie noch vor einigen Stunden befreit hatte und ihren Widerstand nicht sofort im Keim erstickt hatte?

Mit einem Mal drehte er sich zu ihr und seine grünen Augen funkelten Aylana böse an.

„So viele Männer. So viele Väter und Söhne sterben. Alle sterben sie,...", er griff nach einem Becher der auf einem kleinen Tisch stand und warf ihn in die Ecke, „nur wegen euch!"

Aylana entkam ein kleiner Schrei vor Schreck, als der Becher nur einige Zentimeter neben ihrem Kopf an die Wand prallte und zu Boden fiel. Ihre Verwirrung war komplette und die alte Angst meldete sich wieder. Boromir gab ebenfalls einen Wutschrei von sich und stürmte auf Aylana zu. Sie hielt schützend ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht, als er sie an den Schultern packte und auf sie einbrüllte.

„Wegen Menschen wie dir müssen so viele gute Männer sterben, nur weil ihr uns keine Ruhe lasst und unsere Kinder entführt. Wieso ich dich längst noch nicht umgebracht habe ist mir selbst en Rätsel."

Aylana konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten und versuchte die kräftigen Hände des Mannes abzuschütteln. Doch ihre Gegenwehr machte ihn nur noch rasender und er hob sie hoch und warf sie auf das Bett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Ich könnte mit dir genau dasselbe tun, was dein Volk mit unseren Frauen macht. Jetzt hier und auf der Stelle könnte ich dir zeigen was Grausamkeit ist, Mädchen."

Aylana erschien dies alles so unreal. Hatte sie etwas nur geträumt, von diesem Mann, der nicht gleich auf sie losgegangen war und sie nicht wie Dreck behandelt hatte? Bewies er nun, dass er nicht anders war, als die Menschen, die damals ihre Heimatstadt geplündert und ihre Familie ausgelöscht hatten?

Sie hatte sie Augen geschlossen und erwartete mit Schrecken was kommen musste. Sie würde es ertragen, gegen jemanden mit Boromirs Statur hatte sie keine Chance. Ihr Verlobter würde sie rächen, wenn er es jemals herausfände. Oder sie würde sich zuerst umbringen, bevor sie Schande es tat.

Doch es geschah nichts. Aylana bemerkte die plötzliche Stille und wagte kurz die Augen zu öffnen. Boromir hielt immer ihre Schultern in das Bett gedrückt, rührte sich jedoch nicht. Sein Atem wurde langsam ruhiger und er blickte beinahe so erschrocken auf Aylana herunter, wie sie selbst. Aylana hielt seinem Blick so lange stand, bis er schließlich von ihr abließ und sich kraftlos neben das Bett fallen ließ.

Aylana nutzte ihre Chance und kroch verängstigt zurück in die Ecke. Sie zog die Knie an, legte ihre Arme darum und versuchte ihr Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Boromir saß immer noch neben dem Bett und starrte ungläubig vor sich hin. Als er nach einer Weile sprach, hatte seine Stimme jede Kraft verloren und war beinahe nur ein schwaches Flüstern.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir wehgetan habe."

Aylana verstand was er sagte, regte sich jedoch nicht. Der Schock in ihren Gliedern saß zu tief, als dass sie jetzt fähig gewesen wäre, sich mit ihrem Feind über ihren körperlichen und seelischen Zustand zu unterhalten.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich und legte ihr Gesicht starr auf ihre Knie. Sie blickte ihm nicht hinterher, als Boromir aufstand und das Zimmer verließ. Auch diesmal machte der Schlüssel kein Geräusch.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Es war bereits Nacht und Boromir was noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Aylana stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus in die kalte Nacht. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern. Boromirs Ausbruch kam unerwartet. Doch nun, da Aylanas Angst verflogen war, erkannte sie erst die Bedeutung seiner Worte und wieso er sie letztendlich nicht angegriffen hatte.

Beide Seiten, Rohan und Gondor, waren nicht unschuldig an dem Krieg der zwischen ihnen herrschte. Aylana mochte nur die Angriffe Gondors mitgekriegt haben, doch wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, verfuhr das Heer der Rohirrim auf ähnliche Weise. Nicht nur die Gondorianer machten Gefangene, wie sie selbst eine war. Nicht nur sie töteten Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen und machten einst glückliche Kinder zu Waisen. Das Volk bekam die schrecklichen Folgen des Krieges nur nicht so nahe zu spüren, wie in Gondor, da die Städte weiter verteilt waren.

Krieg war sinnlos, dass wusste Alyna. Doch erst jetzt begriff sie die Spannweite dieser Sinnlosigkeit. Boromir hatte sie nicht angegriffen, da er im richtigen Moment erkannt hatte, das sie genauso ein Opfer dieses Kriegs war, wie er selbst. Wäre er einer dieser brutalen Männer, die aus purer Lust töteten, wäre sie längst nicht mehr am Leben.

Die Tür öffnete sich hinter ihr und Aylana blickte über ihre Schulter. Im Dunkeln des Zimmers konnte sie nur Umrisse eines Mannes erkennen, von dem sie zuerst glaubte, es sei Boromir. Doch als sich die Gestalt näherte, erkannte sie, dass sie kleiner war und mit seltsam plumpen Gang auf sie zukam. Sie drehte sich um und wollte bereits zum Sprint ansetzen, als sie über den ausgestreckten Fuß des Mannes fiel und direkt in seinen Armen landete.

„Nun sieh an, das Schätzchen des Heermeisters. Jemand erwartet dich Süße."

Aylana versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung des Mannes zu befreien, doch auf ein Zeichen hin, erschien ein weiterer in der Tür, der sie ebenfalls festhielt. Erst jetzt kam ihr die Idee zu schreien, doch sie wurde durch einen der Männer gehindert, der ihr mit der Hand den Mund zuhielt.

Aylana versuchte sich verzweifelt zu befreien, doch plötzlich war es ihr auch nicht mehr möglich durch die Nase Lust zu bekommen. Nach kurzer Zeit ließ ihre Kraft sich zu wehren nach und sie spürte, wie ihre Lungen sich zusammenzogen und ihr schummrig vor Augen wurde. Dann sank sie in seichte Bewusstlosigkeit.

Aylana konnte nicht lange ohnmächtig gewesen sein, da sie, als sie aufwachte, auf den Schultern einer der Männer lag, die sie mitgenommen hatten. Sie beschloss jetzt noch keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, sondern solange still zu bleiben, bis man sie absetzte. Doch Aylana musste nicht lange warten, da wurde sie an den Haaren gepackt und ihr Kopf wurde nach oben gerissen. Einer der Männer blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Das Miststück ist schon längst wieder bei sich. Nedan, lass sie runter."

Nedan tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und ließ das Mädchen von seinen Schultern auf den Boden fallen. Aylana unterdrückte einen Laut und versuchte sofort wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie wurde an den Armen gepackt und vorwärts gezogen.

Sie schleppten sie in eine große Halle, in der viele Männer versammelt waren. Auch entdeckte sie Boromir, der mit einem von ihnen, der auf einem kleinen Thron saß, diskutierte, neben ihm ein jüngerer, der Boromir sehr ähnelte. Als er ihre Ankunft bemerkte hielt er inne und blickte böse von Aylana zu dem alten Mann.

„Halt das Mädchen heraus, Vater!"

Der alte Mann lächelte zynisch Sein dicker Mantel, besetzt mit wertvollen Steinen, verriet ihn als den König.

„Ich kenne deine Schwäche für die Frauen, Boromir. Du willst nicht kämpfen? Nun, dann müssen sie wohl die Konsequenzen für deine Sturheit tragen."

Aylana verstand nicht recht. Boromir wollte nicht mehr kämpfen? Und was hatte das mit ihr zu tun? Auf einen Wink des alten Königs landete plötzlich eine Faust in ihrem Magen und Aylana taumelte zurück. Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie konnte ein schmerzvolles Keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Boromir zog sein Schwert und kam drohend auf die Männer zu, die sie festhielten.

„Wenn ihr es noch einmal wagt, sie anzurühren, werdet ihr den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben!"

„Nicht!"

Aylana hörte ihre Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Sie schüttelte ihre Benommenheit ab und sprach weiter.

„Es soll nicht noch mehr Blut vergossen werden. Hört auf damit!"

Boromir blickte sie ungläubig und voll unterdrücktem Zorn an, senkte jedoch seine Waffe und trat einige Schritte zurück. Hinter ihm erklang die Stimme des Königs.

„Nicht einmal auf seinen eigenen Vater hört er, aber auf die Stimme einer zarten Frau. Mein starker Sohn!"

Der spottende Ton des Königs ließ erneut etwas in Boromirs Augen aufblitzen, doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Du wirst kämpfen, Boromir. Und zu unserem Sieg beitragen. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dieses hübsche Geschöpf den Männern überlasse, wirst du meinen Worten gehorchen."

Unterlegen schlug er die Augen zu Boden, überlegte kurz und wand sich dann um.

„Merke dir meine Worte alter Mann. Eines Tages werde ich auf dich hinunter sehen und du wirst schmoren. Ich werde lachen und auf dein Grab spucken und dich derartig verhöhnen, dass du meine Stimme noch in der Unterwelt vernehmen wirst!"

Mit diesen letzten Worten, verließ er die Halle und ließ den alten Mann mit böser Mine und verletztem Stolz zurück. Dann sah er erneut zu Aylana.

„Nehmt sie mit und tut mit ihr, was ihr wollt! Er wird sie sich von alleine zurückholen."

Nienna stieß ein leises „Nein!" aus, doch das Lachen der Männer übertönte sie und niemand kümmerte sich um ihre Schreie, als man sie aus der Halle zerrte.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Der offensichtliche Unterschied zwischen Boromir und seinen Männern war, dass er bei weitem nicht so stank, wie sie. Aylana wurde übel, als sich der nächste über sie beugte und musterte. Sie hatten sie geknebelt, so konnte sie nur durch die Nase atmen. Der Mann grinste sie mit seinen dreckigen Zähnen an und wollte sie auf die Lippen küssen, doch er wurde von einem anderen weggezerrt.

„Mach sie nicht schmutzig, bevor ich sie mir nicht einmal angesehen habe!"

Aylana zappelte, doch die unerbittlichen Griffe der Männer ließen sie nicht gehen.

„Ein hübsches Kind. Was meint ihr, wie sie unter diesen Fetzen aussieht, Männer?"

Sie lachten und johlten, während Aylana verzweifelt versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Der Kerl vor ihr versuchte gerade, sich an den Resten ihrer Kleidung zu schaffen zu machen und Aylana schloss angewidert von seinem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen. Erneut versuchte sie sich unter seinen grabschenden Händen hindurchzuwinden, als sie auf einmal unerwartet zu Boden fiel.

Die Männer hatten sie plötzlich losgelassen und durch die Kraft ihres Befreiungsversuchs, war sie nach vorne gefallen. Aylana drehte sich auf den Rücken und versuchte die Ursache der plötzlichen Wende herauszufinden, als sie Boromirs kräftige Gestalt erblickte, der gerade dabei war, seine eigenen Soldaten zu verprügeln.

Nachdem er dem Rest der Männer mit erhobenem Schwert gedroht hatte, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und half ihr auf die Beine. Als Aylana bei dem Versuch zu gehen umknickte, nahm Boromir sie kurzerhand auf die Arme und verließ den Platz. In seinen Armen zu liegen, war Aylana zwar nicht gerade angenehm, doch es war ihr im Moment wesentlich lieber, als weiter in den Fängen der Soldaten zu sein. Ohne ein Wort trug Boromir sie durch dunkle und verlassene Gänge des Schlosses zurück in seine Gemächer.

Dort angekommen ließ Boromir sie vorsichtig runter. Aylana hatte den kurzen Moment zum Durchatmen genutzt und obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass sie Boromir für ihre Rettung sehr dankbar war, war sie jetzt jedoch noch lange nicht bereit, sich Boromir anzuvertrauen. Sie traute keinem von ihnen.

Sie zog sie zurück an die Wand und ließ sich erschöpft auf dem Boden nieder. Boromir betrachtete sie kurz und machte sich dann an einem Schränkchen zu schaffen. Aylana beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Der Mann vor ihr war wieder so ruhig, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Er ähnelte so wenig den Soldaten im Hof, oder dem Menschen, der noch vor einigen Stunden kurz davor stand, sie umzubringen oder schlimmeres mit ihr zu tun.

Sie glaubte sogar ein wenig Sorge in seinen Augen zu erkennen, als er sich umwandte und mit einer Schale in den Händen zu ihr kam und sich vor ihr hinkniete. Er griff in die Schale, die mit Wasser gefüllt war und zog ein Stück Stoff hervor, dass er ihr hinhielt.

„Ich denke du willst, nicht, dass ich deinen Verletzungen versorge."

Aylana fiel auf, dass sie erst jetzt langsam begann Schmerzen zu spüren. Sie fühlte ihre Rippen und auch einige brennende Stellen an ihren Armen und im Gesicht. Vorsichtig und langsam nahm sie das nasse Tuch und fuhr sich damit über die Wange. Das kalte Wasser kühlte ihr heißes Gesicht.

Boromir ließ seine Augen nicht von ihr.

„Mein Vater... hat er... ?" es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer über die Schandtaten seines Vaters zu sprechen, so schüttelte Aylana den Kopf, bevor er gezwungen war näher ins Detail zu gehen.

„Und die Soldaten?"

Zorn und Demütigung kamen in ihr auf und ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Deine Soldaten wissen doch nicht einmal, was man mit einer Frau macht!"

Die Aggressivität in ihrer Stimme erschreckte sie selbst ein wenig, doch sie nahm nichts von dem Gesagten zurück. Sie hatte es satt, die ganze Zeit Angst zu haben und vor ihrem Feind schwach zu erscheinen.

Doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung sah sie Boromir zum ersten Mal lächeln. Ein kleines amüsiertes Geräusch drang aus seiner Kehle und in Aylana löste sich etwas. Sie entspannte sich und ließ sich auf den Gedanken ein, dass der Sohn des feindlichen Königs wirklich anders war.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort griff er hinter sich und hielt ihr einen großen Teller mit Früchten, Brot und etwas Fleisch hin.

„Ich dachte mir, du hast vielleicht Hunger."

Aylana starb vor Hunger. Sie legte das Tuch beiseite und nahm den Teller dankbar an sich.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da. Lauf nicht weg!"

Sie ignorierte die letzte Bemerkung und begann zu essen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Kurz nachdem Aylana den Teller komplett leer gegessen hatte, kam Boromir zur Tür herein. Über seinem Arm lag ein langes grünes Kleid, aus schlichtem Leinen gefertigt. Er legte es auf das Bett und lief zum Fenster.

„Zieh das an. Deine Kleider kannst du nicht mehr gebrauchen."

Als sie unschuldig an sich herunter sah, musste sie ihm zustimmen. Mühevoll stand sie auf und sprach leise.

„Du darfst dich nicht umdrehen."

Erneut glaubte sie dieses leise Lachen von ihm zu hören.

„Ich werde mich nicht rühren."

Aylana nahm das Kleid in die Hand und betrachtete es. Es musste ungefähr ihre Größe sein.

„Von wem ist es?"

Boromir zögerte bevor er antwortete.

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

Aylana runzelte die Stirn, entschloss sich jedoch nicht weiter zu bohren.

Ohne den Blick von Boromirs Rücken zu lassen, zog sie ihr altes schmutziges Kleid aus und schlüpfte in das Grüne. Es passte ihr wie angegossen und Aylana bewunderte zuerst die komplizierte Stickerei auf dem weichen Stoff und sah sich dann aus reiner Gewohnheit nach einem Spiegel um. Als sie ihn entdeckte, begegnete sie Boromirs Augen, die sie direkt anblickten.

Er hatte sie beobachtet. Und doch hatte er Wort gehalten und sich nicht umgedreht. Der Gedanke, dass der Mann sie nackte gesehen hatte, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken, der wie sie feststellte, nicht unangenehm war. Sie beschloss nichts zu sagen, sondern betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Es ist ein wenig zu lang, doch ich denke es ist besser als das alte."

Murmelte Boromir über ihre Schulter. Aylana sah im Spiegel, dass er nun sehr nah hinter ihr stand und sie von oben her ansah. Sein Blick machte sie zugleich nervös und verlegen und sie beschloss sich nicht umzudrehen.

„Es ist schön."

Als sie mit den Händen über den Stoff an ihren Armen strich spürte sie Boromirs Finger, die kaum spürbar ihre Arme streichelten. Aylana hielt kurz den Atem an. Seine Berührung fühlte sich tröstlich an, als wäre er der Einzige, der ihr an diesem einsamen Ort etwas Halt geben konnte. Unbewusst kam ihr der Gedanke an ihren Verlobten in den Kopf.

„Ich werde morgen früh wieder hinausziehen und dich hier alleine lassen müssen. Ich möchte dich nicht gerne hier oben festhalten, doch ich traue meinem Vater nicht. Er wird die Gelegenheit ausnutzen, wenn er dich in die Finger bekommt. Was schlägst du vor, Aylana?"

Boromir, der große Heerführer Gondors fragte sie nach Rat. Doch Aylana stellte eine Gegenfrage.

„Wieso lässt du mich nicht einfach frei?"

Erneut erschien dieses kleine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, dass Aylana ein flaues Gefühl im Magen schenkte. Sanft griff er sie an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um. Aylanas Nasenspitze berührte nun knapp seine Brust und sein Geruch hüllte ihre Sinne ein.

Boromir war ein Gondorianer, also ihr Feind, so hatte man es ihr von klein auf beigebracht. Nun begann jener Feind sie zu faszinieren und gab ihr das Gefühl, nicht mehr so verloren zu sein. Beinahe wagte sie zu glauben, dass sie sich verliebt hatte.

„Ich würde es. Doch wenn ich dich nun laufen lasse, bemerken es die Späher, die überall verteilt sind. Sobald ich dich verlassen würde, würdest du in schlimmere Hände fallen, als in meine."

Er hob ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand an um ihr direkt in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Oder wären die andere lieber?"

Aylanas Herz begann zu rasen, als er seinen Kopf nach unten beugte und behutsam ihre Lippen mit den seinen berührte. Als er den Kuss vertiefte, spürte sie wie ihre Knie weich wurde. Sie schmolz unter ihm hinweg und er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte, um sie näher an sich zu drücken. Aylana schmiegte sich an seinen muskulösen, warmen Körper. Als er wieder von ihr abließ, brauchte Aylana einige Zeit um ihre Worte wieder zu finden.

„Dann komm mit mir. Hinaus aus Gondor. Weg von deinem Vater. Weg von diesem Krieg."

Boromir entfuhr ein kleines Lachen. Seine Finger spielten mit einer Strähne ihres langen dunklen Haares und er blickte nachdenklich darauf.

„Ich kann nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Was hält dich hier, Boromir?"

Nach kurzem Zögern küsste er sie erneut, ohne zu antworten. Ohne Mühe hob er ihren zierlichen Körper vom Boden und legte sie auf dem Bett nieder. Er selbst legte sich neben sie und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Genug der Fragen."

Als er seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern ließ, stimmte Aylana ihm zu. Es war nicht der rechte Augenblick um Fragen zu stellen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fand sich Aylana in ungewohnter Umgebung wieder. Sie lag nicht auf dem Boden, sondern eingehüllt in eine weiche Decke mit vielen Kissen unter ihrem Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich an die letzte Nacht und ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht.

Sie hatten sich stundenlang ausgiebig und intensiv geliebt. Sie hatte ungeahnte Seiten an Boromir entdeckt und seine Zuneigung und Liebe genossen. Nach dem kurzen Freudentaumel, in dem sich Aylana befand, fiel ihr auf, dass Boromir nicht neben ihr lag. Sie hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Der Gondorianer saß in einiger Entfernung auf einem Stuhl, einen Becher in der Hand und betrachtete sie.

„Guten Morgen."

Seine Mine war wieder genauso undurchsichtig wie immer, doch Aylana ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Siehst du gerne anderen Menschen beim Schlafen zu?"

Sein liebenswertes Schmunzeln huschte wieder über sein Gesicht.

„Nein. Nur dir."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Aylana schrak auf und zog die Decke näher an sich, doch Boromir beschwichtigte sie mit einer Handbewegung und bat den Besucher herein.

Der junge Mann, den Aylana in der Halle bei Boromir hatte stehen sehen, steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und schlüpfte leise herein.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er zu Boromirs Verwandtschaft gehörte. Er besaß dieselben rötlich-blonden Haare, dieselben undurchdringlichen grünen Augen. Er war nur nicht ebenso muskulös wie Boromir, eher drahtig und seine Ausstrahlung wirkte nicht so gefährlich. Aylana erschien er eher wie ein schüchterner junger Mann und nicht wie ein Krieger.

Nachdem er Aylana höflich und distanziert zugenickt hatte, durchquerte er den Raum und sprach leise mit Boromir.

„Die Männer warten auf dich."

„Sie sollen sich noch einen Moment gedulden. Reite du mit ihnen voraus. Ich komme nach."

Die Art wie die beiden Männer miteinander sprachen, bestätigte Aylanas Vermutung. Geschwind verschwand der junge Mann wieder aus dem Zimmer und ließ sie alleine. Boromir erhob sich und legte seine Kampfausrüstung an.

„Du hast es gehört. Ich muss gehen."

Nienna ignorierte seine Aussage.

„Wer war das?"

Boromir blickte sie kurz verwundert an, verstand dann jedoch.

„Faramir? Er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Ein guter Kämpfer. Doch er hat es nicht leicht."

Wieder ließ er diese Worte im Raum stehen, die sich um etwas herum zu winden schienen.

Er legte seine Gürtel an und schob sein Schwert in die Scheide. Dann setzte er sich neben Aylana auf das Bett und strich ihr über die dunklen Locken.

„Versprich mir, dass du das Zimmer nicht verlässt. Ich habe für ausreichend Essen gesorgt. Eines der Dienstmädchen wird nach dir sehen. Ihr Name ist Gweneth, doch sprich sie lieber nicht an. Du wirst keine Antwort bekommen."

Aylana begriff den Ernst der Situation. Sie war alleine hier, als Sklavin des ersten Heerführers und somit als Sklavin Gondors.

Sie griff nach Boromirs Hand. Im Vergleich zu ihrer eigenen, war sie riesig.

„Pass auf dich auf."

Es war eher geflüstert, da Aylana nicht laut darüber sprechen wollte, dass ihr Geliebter in den Krieg gegen ihr eigenes Volk zog.

Boromir küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich bin bald wieder da."

Dann erhob er sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Er schenkte Aylana noch einen letzten Blick, der ihr beinahe das Herz brach.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Tage vergingen und niemand außer Gweneth hatte Boromirs Zimmer betreten. Aylana hatte herumgestöbert und einige Bücher gefunden, mit denen sie sich die Zeit vertrieb. Von Zeit zu Zeit dachte sie über mögliche Fluchtversuche nach, doch Boromirs Worte, dass sie nicht weit kommen würde, leuchteten ihr ein. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und zu hoffen, dass ihr keiner zu nahe kommen würde.

Über die Zukunft wollte Aylana nicht nachdenken. Die Fragen ob sie ihren Verlobten je wieder sehen würde, oder ihre Heimat, plagten sie und bereiteten ihr Kopfschmerzen.

Eines Tages, als sie wie sooft am Fenster saß, mit einem Buch über die Schlachten des ersten Zeitalters auf dem Schoss, erreichte zunehmender Lärm ihre Ohren. Aylana sah von ihrer Lektüre auf um die Quelle des Geräuschs ausfindig zu machen.

Sie lief aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Nebenraum und blickte aus dem Fenster. Unter ich befand sich eine große Menschenmasse, die schrie und laut Namen rief. Mitten durch die Menge drängten sich Männer in gondorianischen Rüstungen auf ihren Pferden, einige mehr oder weniger aufrecht. Neben ihnen liefen andere Männer, die mit Seilen an die Sättel der Pferde gefesselt waren und versuchten mit diesen Schritt zu halten.

Aylana suchte nach Boromir und fand ihn an vorderster Stelle reiten. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte sie sehen, dass er schwer verletzt war und sich nur mit Mühe auf dem Pferd hielt. Just in dem Moment als sie das bemerkte, rutschte der Krieger seitlich vom Pferd und fiel regungslos zu Boden. Die Schreie der Menschen verstummten kurz, dann wurden sie umso lauter vor Schreck.

„Boromir!"

Aylanas Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und der Drang sofort zu ihrem Geliebten zu eilen war zu stark. Sie ließ ihr Buch fallen, riss den Mantel von einem Stuhl, den ihr Gweneth gebracht hatte und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Sie schlug die Kapuze über ihren Kopf und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Die Männer und Frauen die ihren Weg kreuzten hielten sie nicht auf und Aylana selbst ignorierte jeden um sich herum.

Boromir war verletzt, vielleicht sogar lebensgefährlich. Sie konnte keine Rücksicht auf sich oder andere nehmen. Sie erreichte die große Vorhalle, die so gut wie leer war. Der König und seine Männer hatten sich bereits draußen vor dem Tor eingefunden. Aylana rannte mitten in die Menschenmenge hinein und suchte nach dem Platz, wo Boromir zusammengebrochen war.

Als sie ihn entdeckte, rief sie seinen Namen und versuchte die neugierigen Menschen zur Seite zu schieben. Doch noch bevor sie Boromirs Seite erreicht hatte, ergriffen sie zwei kräftige Arme von hinten und zogen sie zurück. Als Aylana sich wehrte und versuchte sich zu befreien, warf sie einen Blick auf den Mann, der sie festhielt.

Sie erkannte Faramir, der sie eng an sich drückte und ihr einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Er flüsterte nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Wenn ihr näher kommt, wird das Folgen für Euch haben, die weder Euch noch Boromir lieb sein werden. Bleibt bei mir!"

Aylana sah die Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen und nickte. Von den schützenden Armen Faramirs aus beobachtete sie, wie die Soldaten sich über ihre Heerführer beugten und hektisch gestikulierten. Zwei Männer drückten sich mit einer Trage durch die Menge und riefen den Soldaten etwas zu. Boromirs lebloser Körper wurde von den Soldaten auf die Trage gelegt und die beiden Männer trugen ihn so ins Schloss.

Aylanas Augen folgten ihrem Geliebten und in diesem Moment entdeckte sie etwas anderes, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der Gefangene, der an Boromirs Pferd gebunden war stand regungslos da und blickte die direkt an. Aylana blinzelte einige Male und erkannte den Mann, der dort als Gefangener Gondors auf sein Schicksal wartete.

„Atanir..."

Sie formte den Namen tonlos und ihr Verlobter schluckte, als er sie endlich erkannte.

„Lasst uns hier verschwinden, bevor sie euch erkennen."

Faramir hatte sich erneut zu ihr herunter gebeugt und zog sie nun hinaus aus der Menge.

Aylana war wie betäubt von dem Anblick ihres Freundes, der ihr stumm und regungslos nachsah, bis sie ihn schließlich nicht mehr sehen konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Faramir hielt schützend seine Arme um Aylana, als sie die Halle durchquerten, doch sie kamen nicht weit. Der König hatte die beiden Heiler begleitet und beugte sich jammernd über seinen ältesten Sohn. Als er Faramir bemerkte, rief er seinen Namen.

„Faramir, komm her!"

In seinem Ton lag eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Ärger. Sein Blick warf Faramir feindliche Blicke zu und Aylana dachte an Boromirs Andeutung, dass Faramir es nicht leicht hatte. Der junge Mann drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und in diesem Moment erkante er Aylana. Seine Augen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.

„Beschäftigst du dich lieber mit dieser Hure, als deinem Bruder beizustehen? Nedan...!"

Er sprach mit einem seiner Männer und deutete auf Aylana, die sich hinter Faramir drängte und Sicherheit vor den Soldaten suchte, doch ehe sie sich versah wurde sie von hinten ergriffen. Ihr Arm wurde schmerzhaft verdreht und Aylana konnte einen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken, als ihr Handgelenk nachgab. Ihr Kopf wurde an den Haaren nach hinten gezogen und sie war nicht länger fähig sich zu wehren.

Faramir war hin und her gerissen, dem Zorn seines Vaters nachzugeben oder Aylana zu helfen. Doch mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Aylanas Richtung folgte er den Heilern und dem König, der seinen Soldaten noch zurief.

„Bringt sie nach unten. Ich befasse mich später mit ihr."

Man erstickte ihren Protest, indem man ihr den Mund zuhielt und zerrte sie aus der Halle, die Stufen hinunter in den Keller. Der vermoderte Geruch in dem Verlies stieg ihr unangenehm in die Nase, als Aylana von den Wachen vorwärts gestoßen wurde. Fackel erhellten den langen Gang und aus den Zellen, die mit schweren Eisentüren verriegelt waren, drangen unheimliche Laute, die Aylana als weinen oder schreien deutete.

Sie wurde bis ans Ende des Ganges geführt und in eine kleine, dunkle Zelle geschoben, in der einzelne, erleuchtete Kerzen bereitstanden. In dem schemenhaften Dunkel konnte Aylana nur die Umrisse eines kahlen Felsvorsprungs an der Wand erkennen. Sonst war das Verlies leer und eiskalt. Eine der Wachen lachte und ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen.

„Nun, letztendlich konnte dich der Königssohn doch nicht beschützen. Jetzt gehörst du dem Herrscher selbst. Doch da dieser im Moment anderweitig beschäftigt ist..."

Er grinste und streckte die Hand aus, um Aylanas Haare zu berühren. Angewidert schlug sie seinen Arm weg, bereute diese unüberlegte Handlung jedoch sofort. Schneller als erwartet griff er in ihre langen Haare und zog ihren Kopf brutal zurück.

„Ich mag nicht so mächtig sein, wie der König, doch über dich kann ich allemal verfügen, wenn du dich sträubst."

Er ließ ihre Haare los und warf sie mit solcher Kraft nach vorne, dass Aylana gegen die Wand prallte. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen, als sie mit ihrem angeschlagenen Handgelenk aufkam. Von der kurzen Benommenheit überwältigt, brauchte sie eine Weile, bis sie die groben Hände des Soldaten spürte, die sich unter ihre Kleidung schoben.

Mit aller Kraft wehrte sie sich gegen den größeren Mann, doch er drückte mit dem Unterarm gegen ihr Schlüsselbein und jede Bewegung vergrößerte ihre Schmerzen und ihre Panik.

„Versuch gar nicht erst zu schreien. Es macht mich wahnsinnig und keiner wird dir helfen. Das läuft hier so, gewöhn dich dran, Pferdemädchen."

Die Verhöhnung ihrer Herkunft machte Aylana wütend und sie nahm sich zusammen und holte kräftig mit ihrem Knie aus. Sie traf den Mann direkt an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle. Die Wache ließ keuchend von ihr ab und ging zu Boden. Aylana nutzte ihre Chance und hechtete in Richtung Tür, doch sie rannte gegen ein Hindernis aus Fleisch und Blut, das ihr sofort die Arme auf den Rücken drehte und ihr drohte.

„Es ist einfach sich gegen einen zu verteidigen, doch schaffst du es auch gegen zwei?"

Aylana versuchte sich zu befreien, doch die Schmerzen überwältigten sie, also hielt sie still und stieß einen verzweifelten Laut aus.

Der Erste stand mittlerweile wieder auf den Beinen und kam ihr bedrohlich entgegen.

„Noch einmal tust du so etwas nicht, Miststück!"

Das letzte was Aylana sah war die Faust, die auf ihr Gesicht zuraste. In ihrem Kopf hallte der Schlag wider, dann war alles still.


	9. Chapter 9

Möchte mich kurz einmal bei meinen beiden" Reviewern" bedanken, schade, dass es im Moment nicht mehr sind, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden :) !

Für dieses Kapitel möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es diesmal etwas brutal wird, deswegen ja auch M Kategorie. Keine detaillierten Beschreibungen natürlich, find ich nicht so toll, aber schon ziemlich unangenehme Beschreibungen, denke ich.

Soviel von mir, have fun und ich freu mich über jedes Feedback!

Grüßlein, Neldoreth 

Kapitel 9

Sie lag mitten in dem dunklen Raum, als Aylana ihre Augen öffnete. Wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war, konnte sie nicht sagen, da es hier unten an Tageslicht fehlte. Doch mit einem Blick auf ihre Kleidung konnte sie sagen, dass die beiden Wachen sich nicht weiter an ihr vergriffen hatten.

Mit schmerzenden Knochen und einer laut pochenden Wange erhob sie sich und setzte sich auf den Vorsprung, der wohl so etwas wie ein Gefangenenbett darstellen sollte. Sie legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und versuchte sich der Situation klar zu werden.

Boromir war schwer verletzt und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit zu erfahren ob es ihm gut ging oder nicht. Sie war nun die Gefangene des Königs, der sie bereits früher den Wachen vorgeworfen hatte. Die Wachen, die zuerst mit ihr gespielt hatten, sie diesmal sogar vergewaltigt hätten. Und da war noch Atanir. Ihr Verlobter, der als Gefangener irgendwo in einem der Verliese schmorte, wenn sie ihn am Leben gelassen hatten.

Der Gedanke an ihren vorzeitigen Ehebruch verwirrte sie. Sie war so leichtfertig von Boromir eingenommen worden. Der feindliche Krieger, dessen Gespielin sie zuerst hatte sein sollen. Wenn sie jemals wieder aus den Fängen Gondors gelangen sollte, wie sollte es weitergehen?

Aylana wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen als das Schloss knackte und sich die schwere Eisentür öffnete. Herein kam der König, wie immer mit grimmiger Mine. In ihrer sitzenden Position kam er Aylana viel größer vor, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sie zog die Knie an und drückte sich ängstlich gegen die Wand. Der König schloss die Tür und kam langsam auf sie zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was so besonders an dir ist, Mädchen. Wieso meine Söhne dich so in Schutz nehmen. Sag mir, was ist es, dass sie so fasziniert?"

Jetzt, wo sie im Dunkeln seine Statur nur erahnen konnte, ähnelte seine Stimme sehr der Boromirs. Sie war nur rauchiger und klag irgendwie erschöpft. Aylana wusste nicht was sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte, also beschloss sie zu schweigen.

„Nun gut, das hatte ich mir fast gedacht."

Er griff eine der Kerzen die an den Seiten standen und näherte sich Aylanas Gesicht. Er kam ihr so nahe, dass Aylana seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Er betrachtete sie lange und eindringlich, bevor er die Kerze zurück stellte und weitersprach.

„Ich nehme an, das waren meine Wachen. Du wirst es verdient haben!"

Er setzte sich neben Aylana und sie drückte sich weiter in die Ecke.

„Du hast bestimmt auch mitbekommen, dass wir erneut einen Sieg gegen euch errungen haben. Außerdem haben wir erfahren, dass jemand unter den Gefangenen ist, der dir sehr am Herzen liegt." Aylanas Atmen setzte kurz aus und sie schluckte schwer. Er sprach von Atanir. Wie er es herausgefunden hatte, wusste sie nicht, doch es bedeutete nichts Gutes.

„Was habt ihr ihm angetan?"

Der König lachte in die Dunkelheit. Seine groben Finger strichen vorsichtig über Aylanas Hände, die sie vor den Knien verschränkt hatte. Sie wagte nicht sich zu rühren und ließ die Berührung über sich ergehen.

„Noch geht es ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Wir brauchen ihn noch. Er ist ein hohes Tier und er hält Informationen vor uns zurück, die mir nützlich sein könnten. Und du wirst uns eine große Hilfe dabei sein."

Seine Finger wanderten weiter über ihre nackten Beine, hinauf zu dem Saum ihres Kleides.

„Ich sollte sehr verärgert sein, über das was ihr tragt."

Gedankenverloren strich er weiter über ihre Hüften und ihre Arme.

„Einst gehörte es meiner Frau. Boromirs Mutter."

Aylana schluckte. Boromir hatte ihr das Kleid seiner Mutter gegeben.

Der König drückte ihre Knie ohne Widerstand nach unten, so dass er Zugang zu ihrem ganzen Körper hatte. Aylana zitterte, doch die Gegenwart des Königs hatte sie so eingeschüchtert, dass sie sich nicht wehrte. Sie hatte es bei Boromir über sich ergehen lassen wollen. So würde sie dies auch ertragen.

Die vorher so vorsichtigen Berührungen veränderten sich plötzlich und der König bohrte seine Finger hart in Aylanas Fleisch. „Sie ist tot..."

Für einen kurzen Moment flackerte Mitleid mit dem alten, verbitterten Mann in Aylana auf, doch das versiegte spätestens, als er sie aus der Ecke zerrte, sie auf den Boden warf und ihr seine Hand auf den Mund presste. Mit seinem Gewicht drückte er sie hart auf den Stein und mit seiner anderen Hand schob er ihr das Kleid hoch. Aylanas Kampfgeist erwachte und sie versuchte verzweifelt sich zu wehren, doch gegen den schweren Mann hatte sie keine Chance.

„Alles was meinen Söhnen gehört, gehört auch mir, Mädchen, merke dir das!"

Der Zorn und der Spott waren wieder in seine Stimme zurückgekehrt und alles, was Aylana an Boromir erinnert hatte war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Er zog ein dickes Seil hervor und fesselte ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen.

Nach allen Befreiungsversuchen und obwohl sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, versuchte sie zu schreien, doch auch daran hatte der König gedacht und steckte ihr ein Tuch als Knebel in den Mund. Aylana wollte sich seinen Händen entziehen, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Panik stieg in ihr auf, als sie das Rascheln seiner Klamotten hörte.

Kurz darauf spürte sie ihn, wie er mit aller Kraft in sie stieß. Aylana glaubte von innen heraus auseinander zu brechen und schrie vor Schmerz in ihren Knebel. Der König rammte lange und heftig in sein wehrloses Opfer hinein und von dem schweren Atmen des alten Mannes wurde ihr übel. Sie betete, dass er entweder nach kurzer Zeit zusammenbrechen würde oder zum Ende kam.

Doch er war ausdauernder, als sie gehofft hatte und machte eine lang qualvolle Prozedur daraus. Als er schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, ließ er sich auf das zierliche Mädchen fallen und sie rang um Luft. Erst nach einer Weile erhob er sich, nahm ihr den Knebel heraus und machte ihre Hände los.

„Mein Sohn hat einen guten Geschmack."

Mit diesen Worten und einem hörbaren Grinsen im Gesicht verließ er den Raum und verriegelte die Tür. Aylana rollte sich unter Schmerzen zusammen, vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Gewand und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.


	10. Chapter 10

Ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, sorry. Die nächsten werden wieder etwas länger, versprochen :)

Grüßlein, Neldoreth 

Kapitel 10

Drei Tage war es mittlerweile her, seit sie in dieses Gefängnis gesperrt worden war. Aylana wusste, dass es drei Tage waren, da man ihr seitdem drei Mal einige Stück Brot und etwas zu trinken gebracht hatte. Der Vorfall mit dem König raubte ihr immer noch den Schlaf, doch die körperlichen Schmerzen spürte sie kaum noch.

Er war seitdem nicht wieder gekommen und niemand hatte ihr über Boromir oder Atanir Auskunft gegeben. Wieso auch. Sie war nur ein weiteres Mädchen aus Rohan, welches so lange Gefangene war, bis Rohan den Krieg gewann. Oder bis man sich entschloss sich ihrer zu entledigen.

Aylana lag auf dem kalten Stein und war gerade dabei in einen seichten, unangenehmen Schlaf zu fallen, der einen weiteren Alpraum verhieß, als ihre Ohren ein Geräusch vernahmen. Aylana ließ ihre Augen geschlossen und reagierte nicht, da sie glaubte, es wäre die Wache, die ihr das Essen brachte.

Doch nachdem die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, bemerkte sie, dass sich immer noch jemand in dem Zimmer aufhielt. Die Person ließ sich neben ihr nieder und strich ihr durch die Haare. Jetzt riss sie die Augen auf und wollte zurückweichen, als sie eine beruhigende Stimme hörte.

„Shh, leise, ich bin es."

„Boromir..."

Ungläubig betrachtete sie seine dunkle Gestalt und warf sich in seine Arme. Boromir drückte ihre zierliche Figur fest an sich, bis Aylana durch die Zähne zischte. Er ließ sie sofort los und betrachtete sie im Halbdunkel.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?"

Aylana schüttelte den Kopf, rieb sich aber unbewusst die Rippen.

„Du nicht."

Bevor Boromir weitere Fragen stellen konnte, sprach Aylana weiter.

„Wie geht es dir? Was tust du hier?"

Boromir nickte und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Mir geht es gut und ich bin hier um dich herauszuholen. Ich habe von Faramir erfahren, was passiert ist."

„Aber du warst so schwer verletzt."

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Ich war nur erschöpft. Das ist alles."

Aylana spürte wie er versuchte seine Schwäche zu überspielen, doch sie bohrte nicht weiter.

„Du kannst mich hier herausholen?"

„Ich brauche nur noch etwas Zeit. Mein Vater beobachtet mich auf Schritt und Tritt, wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Ich werde dich noch einmal besuchen und dir genaueres sagen."  
Aylana nickte nur. Sie würde doch nicht ewig hier bleiben und Angst vor ihrem weiteren Leben haben müssen. Sie legte ihren Kopf an Boromirs Schulter und flüsterte.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich!"

Boromir streichelte ihren Hinterkopf mit einer Hand.

„Warte ab. Es wird alles gut."

Damit stand er auf und küsste Aylana auf die Stirn. Er verabschiedete sich flüsternd und schlich aus der Zelle. Das Geräusch des Schlüssels hallte in ihren Ohren. Bald würde es vorbei sein.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Aylana hatte nicht lange geschlafen, als sich auf dem Gang laute Stimmen erhoben. Sie setzte sich auf und spürte wie sich ihre Glieder versteiften, als sie die Stimme des Königs vernahm. Sie zog die Knie an und hoffte, dass er sie diesmal in Ruhe lassen würde, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf und der König stapfte hinein.

„Steh auf!", brüllte er, griff ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich hinaus aus der Zelle. Bei der kräftigen Berührung des alten Mannes verkrampfte sich jeder Muskel und sie war unfähig zu sprechen. Was hatte er mit ihr vor?

Er zerrte sie den Gang entlang und stoppte an einem der Verliese. Der König umklammerte Aylana mit seinem Arm an ihrer Kehle und zog ihre Hände schmerzhaft auf den Rücken. Erst jetzt erkannte Aylana die Szene in der Zelle in die sie blickte.

Atanir lag blutend auf dem Boden und sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihr auf. Sein Oberköper war nackt und vereinzelt zeichneten blutige Striemen und dunkle Flecken seine Haut. Um ihn herum standen vier Wachen, die verächtlich auf den jungen Mann herunterblickte. Der König fauchte ihn an.

„Sieh her! Sieh sie dir an! Willst du wirklich das Leben dieses schönen Geschöpfs aufs Spiel setzten? Willst du sie jetzt vor deinen Augen sterben sehen? Nichts leichter als das!"

Mit seinen letzten Worten zog er ein Messer hervor und presste es anstelle seines Armes an ihren Hals. Der Knoten in ihrem Hals löste sich und Aylana entfuhr ein Schreckenslaut. Sie begann vor Angst zu zittern. Atanirs Augen weiteten sich.

„Nicht!"

Der König hielt inne. Dann sprach er leise und forschend weiter.

„Nicht? Nun, dann musst du dich entscheiden. Entweder du sprichst, oder sie stirbt."

Aylana stand der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn. Diese Situation war zuviel für ihre gezehrten Nerven. Sie betrachtete ihren Verlobte, der sichtlich mit seinen Gefühlen rang. Aylana hatte keine Ahnung worum es hier ging, doch sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er irgendetwas über ihr Leben stellte. Schließlich liebte er sie. Bei dem Gedanken musste Aylana schlucken. Sie fragte sich, ob Atanir etwas ähnliches widerfahren war, wie ihr. Dass seine Liebe für sie auf die Probe gestellt worden und verloren gegangen war.

Nachdem Atanir einige Zeit geschwiegen hatte, sprach der König erneut. Sein Mund war so nah an Aylanas Ohr, dass sie glaubte er drohte ihr.

„Mir ist noch etwas besseres eingefallen. Wenn ich deinen Willen du seinen Stolz nicht brechen kann, werde ich ihren brechen. Jetzt. Hier. Vor deinen Augen werde ich sie zerstören!"

Dann senkte er die Stimme und blickte Aylana von der Seite an.

„Wie das letzt Mal..."

Aylana fühlte Tränen ihre Wange hinunter laufen. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte sie wieder den schweren Körper des Königs auf dem ihren, seine groben Hände, die Verletzungen, die er ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele zugefügt hatte.

Das Aufflackern in Atanirs Augen riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen und sie erkannte, was er als nächstes tun würde.

Atanir sprang mit einem unheimlichen Schrei auf und warf sich dem alten Mann entgegen. Die Wachen in der Zelle hatten keine Chance ihn rechtzeitig zu packen und riefen ihm fluchend etwas hinterher. Der König schnappte nach Luft und schleuderte Aylana zur Seite auf den Boden. Dabei glitt das Messer an ihrer Schulter durch die Haut und hinterließ einen tiefen Schnitt in ihrem Fleisch.

Atanir hatte den König gegen die Wand geworfen und schlug unbändig auf ihn ein. Der alte Mann war sichtlich überrascht und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. Aylana versuchte ihre Benommenheit von dem Sturz abzuschütteln und sah dem Kampf fassungslos zu. Die Wachen zerrten Atanir von dem König weg und hielten ihn in unerbittlichen Griff fest. Atanir zischte ihm entgegen.

„Wenn du sie noch einmal anrührst, alter Mann, dann breche ich dir jeden einzelnen Knochen. Lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!"

Der König rückte seine Kleider zurecht und legte plötzlich eine spöttische Mine auf.

„Welchen Knochen möchtest du zuerst?"

Er grinste ihn an, hielt das Messer vor sich und rammte es Atanir in den Bauch. Das Keuchen des jungen Mannes vermischte sich mit Aylanas Schreien und dem lauten Lachen des Königs. Die Wachen fielen in sein Gelächter ein und ließen Atanir auf den Boden sinken.

Aylana kroch zu ihrem Verlobten und beugte sich über seine gekrümmte Gestalt.

„Atanir! Sag etwas. Du darfst nicht..."

Der Spott der Männer über ihr war verstummt, doch Aylana achtete nicht darauf. Sie nahm Atanirs Gesicht in ihre Hände und strich ihm über die Stirn. Immer wieder flüsterte sie seinen Namen, bis er schließlich ein letztes Mal die Augen öffnete. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich schwach zu einem verzweifelten Lächeln. Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und sein letzter Atem versiegte.

„Das hat er nun davon.", murmelte einer der Soldaten. Aylana blickte ihn ungläubig an und er verstummte augenblicklich. Das Mädchen erlebte die nächsten Minuten wie in Trance. Während der König sie am Arm auf die Füße und zurück in ihre Zelle zog, konnte sie die Augen nicht von ihrem toten Verlobten abwenden, der blutüberströmt auf dem Steinboden lag.

Völlig abwesend ertrug sie, wie der König sie auf den Boden warf, ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss du sie benutzte. Sie wehrte sich nicht gegen seine Zugriffe, die dieses Mal grausamer waren als das letzte Mal. Sie schützte sich nicht vor seinen Schlägen, die so lange auf sie niederprasselten, bis sie den Schmerz kaum mehr spürte.

Nachdem er sie verlassen und erneut eingeschlossen hatte, blieb Aylana regungslos liegen, immer mit dem Bild ihres ehemaligen Geliebten vor Augen. Mit der Zeit veränderte sich sein Gesicht und sie blickte in die sanften Augen Boromirs. Erst jetzt überwältigten sie ihre Gefühle und sie begann zu weinen.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicht, dass sich jemand wundert... es folgt ein Sprung in der Erzählweise. Ab sofort wird die Geschichte aus Boromirs Sicht zuende erzählt.

Und zur Information: Es folgen noch 5 weitere Kapitel (insgesamt sinds dann 16 :) ) und ein kleiner Epilog.

Have fun, Grüßein, Neldoreth 

Kapitel 12

Die Mine seines Vaters bedeutete nichts Gutes. Auch war Boromirs nicht wohl bei der Tatsache, dass er die Stufen zum Kerker heraufkam. Er hatte sich lange Zeit dort unten aufgehalten und Boromir drängte es nach Aylana zu sehen. Als Denethor die Halle betrat, zog Boromir sich zurück in den Schatten und verließ lautlos den Raum. Es war an der Zeit.

Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was zu tun war. Nach der Schlacht, die ihn so viele Männer und beinahe sein eigenes Leben gekostet hatte, war er zu dem Entschuss gekommen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Die Männer brauchten ihn nicht, um zu kämpfen, Faramir war ebenfalls ein guter Heerführer. Es war nur sein Vater, der ihm Sorgen machte. Würde Faramir sich gegen ihn behaupten können, wenn er weg war? Er wollte ihn noch in seinen Plan einweihen, bevor er die Stadt endgültig verließ.

Boromir wollte sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen machen um nach den Pferden zu sehen, die er ausgesucht hatte. Für sein eigenes Pferd hatte er bereits Gepäck und Sattel bereitgelegt, Aylanas kleineres Pferd blieb ungesattelt. Er wusste, dass sie auch ohne Zaumzeug reiten konnte. Schließlich kam sie aus Rohan.

Doch irgendetwas behagte ihm nicht. Er lief noch einmal zur Halle zurück und sah, dass sich sein Vater nicht mehr dort befand. Seine Wachen mussten ihn begleitet haben. Der Raum war vollkommen leer. Ohne lange zu überlegen, nutzte Boromir die Chance. Lautlos durchquerte er die Halle und lief die Treppe hinunter. Er blickte zuerst prüfend in den Gang, um nachzusehen, ob sich irgendwelche Soldaten darin befanden. Da kam ihm der Gedanke, dass keiner das Recht hatte den Königssohn auf seinem Weg zu behindern. Doch er wollte vorsichtig sein.

Er schlich sich in den Gang hinunter, wobei ihm auf halben Wege ein dunkler Fleck auf dem Steinboden auffiel. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte er, dass es Blut war.

Boromirs Herz begann heftig zu klopfen und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Wenn Denethor Aylana irgendetwas angetan hatte, würde er ihn mit seinen eigenen Händen töten. An Aylanas Tür angekommen, zog er den Schlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss auf.

Er suchte im Halbdunkel nach seiner Geliebten, doch als er sie fand, fuhr ihm der Schrecken durch die Glieder. Sie lag reglos auf dem Boden, ihr Kleid, das mehr einem alten Fetzen glich, als Decke über sich gebreitet. Darunter konnte er sehen, dass sie komplett nackt war.

Wut stieg in ihm auf. Der Gedanke daran, was sein Vater ihr angetan hatte ließ sein Blut kochen. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und schüttelte Aylana sanft.

Ein kleiner, heiserer Laut entkam ihr, bevor sie vorsichtig blinzelte. Sie zog ihr Kleid enger um sich und schien Boromir nicht zu erkennen. Erst als er ihren Namen sprach, hob sie langsam dem Kopf und blickte ihn aus schwachen Augen an. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Geräusch drang heraus.

„Was ist passiert?"

Boromirs Vorstellungen weiteten sich immer mehr aus. Er wusste wie grausam der König sein konnte. Und wie weit er bereits bei seinem jüngsten Sohn gegangen war.

Aylana schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich stützend an seinem Arm fest.

Boromir beschloss später nachzuforschen. Er musste sie sofort hier weg bringen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen."

Aylana blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern.

„Weg? Wohin?"

„Hinaus aus Gondor. Weg von meinem Vater. Weg von dem Krieg." Wiederholte er ihre Worte.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, das so von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen gezeichnet war.

Sie klammerte sich an ihr Kleid, als sie ihm die Hand entgegenstreckte und flüsterte.

„Hilf mir hoch."

Boromir fasste sie an den Schultern und zog sie vorsichtig auf die Füße. Er spürte wie ihre zierliche Figur zitterte und er atmete einmal tief durch um seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hatte sie schon einmal mit seinem Temperament erschreckt. Aylana zog sich die Überreste des Kleides über und Boromir legte ihr seinen Mantel über die Schultern. Er nahm sie an die Hand und spähte prüfend auf den Gang hinaus.

„Es ist niemand da. Komm."

Aylana stolperte kraftlos hinter ihm her und jeder Schritt schien ihr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Boromirs Nerven waren angespannt. In diesem Tempo würden sie es nicht ungesehen in die Ställe schaffen. Er hielt an und drehte sich zu Aylana. Sie hatte ebenfalls angehalten und starrte auf den Blutfleck am Boden. Ihre Lippen zitterten und ihre Augen blickten schwach. In dem hellen Licht der Fackeln konnte Boromir viele Verletzungen in ihrem Gesicht sehen, der Rest war von seinem Mantel bedeckt. Nein, sie konnte in dieser Verfassung nicht weit alleine laufen.

Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie den Gang entlang. Aylana schien kleiner und leichter geworden zu sein, als sie ihre Arme um Boromirs Hals schlang und ihren Kopf an seine Brust drückte. Boromir schluckte seine eigenen Schmerzen hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Halle war immer noch leer und Boromir schlich sich mit Aylana hindurch. Er kannte einen Weg der sie zu den Ställen führen würde, ohne den Wachen zu begegnen. Das Mädchen auf seinen Armen murmelte unverständliche Dinge, die nicht an Boromir gerichtet waren. Sie war nicht ganz bei Bewusstsein und stand vielleicht sogar unter Schock. Das bereitet Boromir Sorgen.

Sie gelangten ohne Hindernisse in die Ställe. Boromir weckte Aylana und setzte sie auf ihren Füßen ab. Er brauchte beide Arme um die Hintertür aufzustemmen. Er winkte Aylana in den Stall und führte sie an der Hand zu den Pferden, die er ausgesucht hatte. In einem Haufen Stroh hatte Boromir zwei große Beutel versteckt, die er nun an seinem Pferd befestigt. Sie konnten nicht einfach ohne Essen und Verteidigung davonlaufen.

Als er gerade die zweite Tasche und den Sattel festgemacht hatte, erreichten ihn Stimmen, die schnell näher kamen. Aylana hatte sie ebenfalls gehört und lief einige Schritte hinter das große Pferd. Angst und Unsicherheit sprachen aus ihrem Blick, als sie Boromir hilfesuchend ansah. Er legte die Finger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr so still zu bleiben. Boromir lauschte und vernahm die brummende Stimme seines Vaters und seiner Wachen.

„Es kann nicht sein, dass er vom Erdboden verschluckt ist. Er sollte das Bett hüten, um für den nächsten Kampf einsatzbereit zu sein und nicht einfach so durch die Gegend reiten."

Boromir erkannte seine Absicht. Er wollte nachsehen, ob sein Pferd mit ihm verschwunden war. Jetzt musste alles schnell gehen. Er packte Aylana am Handgelenk und bekam einen unterdrückten Schmerzensschrei zu hören.

Augenblicklich ließ er Aylana los, die sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schreckensgeweiteten Augen ihre gesunde Hand vor den Mund hielt. Doch Denethor hatte sie gehört. Die Stimmen näherten sich schneller und der König gab Anweisungen, was sie mit der Gefangenen machen sollten, wenn seine Vermutung bestätigt wurde, dass Aylana ausgebrochen war.

Das Mädchen hatte verstanden und schwang sich mit einiger Mühe auf Boromirs Pferd, nicht ohne sich mit den Zähnen auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Boromir setzte sich hinter Aylana und nahm die Zügel in die Hand. Mit beiden Tieren und den Männern im Weg wären sie unmöglich aus den Ställen gekommen ohne eingefangen zu werden.

In dem Moment als sich das Tor zu der Box öffnete, zog Boromir an den Zügeln und sein Pferd bäumte sich wiehernd vor dem König auf. Er und die Soldaten wichen einige Meter zurück um nicht von den Hufen des kräftigen Tiers erschlagen zu werden und Boromir preschte durch den freien Eingang. Er hörte nur noch die wütenden Flüche, die ihnen im Weg standen und ritt unaufgehalten durch die Stadt, hinaus auf den weiten Pellennor.


	13. Chapter 13

Dieses Kapitel ist wohl noch die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, der Showdown folgt in den letzten Kapitel, also nicht von der Rührseligkeit täuschen lassen :)

Und danke für das vermehrte Feedback !

Grüßlein, Neldoreth 

Kapitel 13

Sie waren nicht lange geritten, als Boromir entschied, kurz anzuhalten. Er hatte sein Pferd in den nächsten Wald geführt und suchte nun einen versteckten Platz, um zu rasten. Boromir stieg ab und half Aylana auf die Füße.

Nun hatte er das erste Mal die Möglichkeit sich bei Tageslicht um ihre Wunden zu kümmern. Ihre Haut und ihre Lippen waren blass und ihr Atem ging schwer. Sie ließ sich an einem dicken Baumstamm nieder und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Boromir setzte sich neben sie und betrachtete Aylana.

„Hast du große Schmerzen?"

Aylana schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht sehr." Ihre Stimme war immer noch nur ein raues Flüstern.

Boromir schob den Mantel beiseite und warf einen Blick auf ihre von dunklen Flecken übersäte Haut. Ihr Handgelenk war leicht angeschwollen und blau und ein tiefer Schnitt lief über ihre Schulter. An der Stelle war das grüne Kleid blutgetränkt.

Boromir kramte in einem der Beutel und zog einige Stücke Stoff hervor. Aus einem kleinen Lederbeutel goss er etwas Wasser auf den Stoff und wusch damit die blutige Wunde. Aylana öffnete die Augen und sah ihm zu.

„Was tust du da?"

„Ich kümmere mich um dich."

Sie stöhnte kurz auf vor Schmerz, als das kalte Wasser über die klaffenden Wunde floss.

„Nun erzähl mir was passiert ist, während ich weg war."

Boromir wartete auf eine Antwort, doch als er Aylana das nächste Mal ins Gesicht sah, entdeckte er Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht flossen.

„Was? Was hast du?"

Aylana murmelte mit tränenerstickter Stimme etwas, was Boromir nicht verstand. Sie wiederholte es, doch Boromir konnte nichts damit anfangen.

„Sie haben Atanir getötet. Dein Vater hat ihn getötet."

„Wen hat er getötet, Aylana?

Sie wischte sich mit ihrer unverletzten Hand über das Gesicht und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

„Er war einer der Gefangenen aus Rohan. Als du zusammengebrochen bist, war er da. Dein Vater wollte ihn erpressen, doch das haben sie nicht geschafft. Er hat ihn umgebracht."

In Boromirs Kopf entstand langsam ein Bild. Er dachte nach, welchen der Gefangenen sie meinte. Viele waren damals in der Menge gestanden. Da fiel ihm der junge Mann ein, den er mit sich geführt hatte. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass man ihn Atanir genannt hatte.

„Doch was hat das mit dir zu tun?"

Er strich ihr übers Gesicht um sie zu beruhigen. Es musste wichtig für sie sein, also wollte er alles wissen.

„Er war... mein Verlobter."

Erneut brach das Mädchen in Tränen aus und legte ihren Kopf an Boromirs Schulter.

Boromir selbst war wie erstarrt bei ihren Worten. Er streichelte ihre Haare und versuchte sich den jungen Mann ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Natürlich hatte er damit rechnen müssen, dass Aylana in Rohan noch eine Familie hatte. Vielleicht sogar einen Ehemann. Doch dass sie in Minas Tirith auf jemanden den sie geliebt hatte treffen könnte, daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Der Gedanke, wie stark ihre Liebe zu dem Rohirrim gewesen war, kam in ihm auf. Vielleicht war die Liebe, die er für Aylana empfand nur einseitig. Vielleicht war er nur ein Ersatz gewesen, jemand dem sie versuchte zu vertrauen inmitten ihrer Feinde. Er blickte hinunter auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen und fegte diese Gedanken hinweg. Aylana klammerte sich an sein Hemd und weinte minutenlang.

Mit der Zeit wurde er unruhig. Sie hatten sich zu lange an einer Stelle aufgehalten, die noch zu nahe an der Stadt lag. Als sie sich schließlich langsam beruhigt hatte wich Boromir ein Stück zurück und blickte ihr ins Gesicht.

„Beruhige dich Aylana. Wir müssen weiter. Mein Vater wird längst nach und suchen lassen und die Späher werden bereits benachrichtigt sein. Wir können hier nicht bleiben!"

Aylana nickte und strich sich die langen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Boromir hielt ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie vorsichtig auf die Füße. Als er ihr auf das Pferd half, quälten ihn die Gedanken an ihren toten Verlobten so sehr, dass er die Frage nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Sag liebst du mich?"

Aylana sah verwirrt auf ihn herunter. Boromir steckte ein tiefer Kloß im Hals. Niemals hätte er geglaubt so etwas jemals zu einer Frau zu sagen. Er hatte immer gedacht, er wäre nur für den Krieg und nicht für die Liebe geboren worden. Doch als Aylana ihm als Antwort ein kleines, liebevolles Lächeln schenkte, wurde ihm klar, dass dem nicht so war.


	14. Chapter 14

Nachdem ich Celebnes Rat beherzigt habe und noch mal am Schluss gearbeitet und ihn noch etwas abgeändert habe, ist da leider noch ein kurzes Kapitelchen bei herausgekommen.

Aber haltet durch :) !

Grüßlein, Neldoreth 

Kapitel 14

Stundenlang waren sie nun schon geritten und im Westen senkte sich die Sonne. Bis jetzt waren ihnen keine Soldaten über den Weg gelaufen, doch Boromir wollte nichts riskieren. Still und leise ließ er seinen Hengst durch den Wald reiten, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Stelle zum schlafen.

Als sie an einem kleinen Fluss vorbeikamen, entdeckte er eine Steigung über die der Bach wie ein Wasserfall fiel. An der Seite waren Felsen und Erde so aufgeschüttet, dass unter ihnen eine Art Höhle entstanden war. Wenn sie sich dort niederließen, würde sie keiner entdecken.

Boromir stoppte sein Pferd und stieg ab.

Er schüttelte Aylana am Arm und weckte sie so aus ihrem leichten Schlummer. Dann nahm er den Sattel und die Taschen ab und ließ sein Tier frei grasen. Er wusste es würde ohne seinen Reiter nicht weit laufen.

Aylana ließ sich in dem Dämmerlicht der Höhle nieder und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Knie. Boromir zog eine Decke aus einer der Taschen und setzte sich neben Aylana. Er legte ihr die Decke um die Schultern und sie legte ihren Kopf auf Boromirs Schoss nieder.

„Was tun wir nun?"

Aylanas leise Stimme hörte sich in der kleinen Höhle mit dem Geplätscher des Wassers seltsam an. Es war, als wäre sie hier und doch als sprach sie aus weiter Ferne. Boromir streichelte ihre Stirn, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie wirklich bei ihm war.

„Warten."

Aylana ließ eine kurze Pause verstreichen.

„Ich meine, wohin reiten wir jetzt?"

Darüber hatte Boromir wissentlich noch nicht nachgedacht. Doch er dachte sich etwas aus um Aylana, nach allem was ihr widerfahren war, aufzuheitern.

„Wir gehen irgendwohin, wo uns niemand kennt. Ein kleines Haus. Eine Gegend völlig unberührt vom Krieg. Wir werden nur Waffen brauchen um genug zu essen zu besorgen, für die fünf kleinen Mäuler, die wir zu stopfen haben werden."

Aylana lachte leise.

„Fünf?"

Boromir nickte zu sich selbst.

„Fünf. Ach ja, ich vergaß unseren Hund."

Er spürte, wie Aylanas Schultern von ihrem Lachen zuckten. Sie drehte den Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Boromir sehen, dass dieses kleine Spiel ihr Freude bereitete. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte seine Wange.

„Wenn das so ist..."

Boromir schmunzelte und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er küsste sie liebevoll und spürte ihre kalte Hand auf seinem Nacken. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie schlummerte friedlich an ihn geschmiegt. Boromir beschloss nicht zu schlafen. Er fühlte sich schwach, doch konnte er nicht zulassen, dass Aylana irgendetwas geschah. Er legte den Kopf zurück an den feuchten Stein und starrte ins Leere.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15

Ein Schrei ließ Boromir aus tiefem Schlaf aufschrecken. Er benötigte eine Weile um sich bewusst zu werde, wo er war. Er war immer noch in der Höhle und Tageslicht drang herein. Doch Aylana war nicht da.

Panik erfasste ihn. Er war eingeschlafen. Mit einem Satz kam er auf die Füße und stürmte nach draußen. Das helle Licht blendete ihn für einen Moment, doch dann entdeckte er etwas in der Ferne. Mit großen Schritten lief er darauf zu, bis er auch erkannte was dort vor sich ging.

Drei Soldaten des Königs und Denethor selbst standen vor Aylana, die auf den Knien und mit hinter dem Rücke gefesselten Händen vor ihnen saß. Sie keuchte schwer, ihre Haare waren zerzaust und Boromir glaubte neue Wunden an ihrem Körper zu sehen.

Denethor entdeckte seinen Sohn zuerst. Mit geheuchelt freudiger Mine und offenen Armen trat er auf ihn zu.

„Boromir. Mein ältester Sohn und Erbe. So habe ich dich wieder gefunden. Und deine kleine Freundin ebenfalls." Aylana drehte ihren Kopf in Boromirs Richtung als sie den König sprechen hörte. Sie schwankte von Zeit zu Zeit und drohte jeden Moment ohnmächtig zu werden. Boromir ballte die Fäuste vor Zorn.

„Lass sie gehen, Vater. Sie hat dir nichts getan."

Der König lachte verächtlich.

„Das haben die vielen anderen aus Rohan auch nicht und trotzdem gab ich dir den Befehl sie zu töten, mein Sohn."

Boromir stand nun direkt vor seinem Vater, der nur wenig kleiner war, als er selbst. Er blickte in die Augen, sie so voller Hass waren und hätte ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle getötet.

Doch sein Schwert hing an dem Sattel seines Pferdes, den er aus Eile in der Höhle liegen gelassen hatte. Sein Pferd stand unschuldig ein Stück weiter vom Fluss und trank.

„Was hast du mit ihr vor?"

„Ich denke ich werde sie wieder mit zurück in die Stadt nehmen. Sie hat mir gute Dienste erwiesen. Du hast einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, Boromir."

Die Wut in ihm ließ seine Haut förmlich glühen. Also hatte er sich doch an ihr vergriffen. Wie oft, wollte Boromir nicht wissen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schlug er dem König mit der Faust geradewegs ins Gesicht. Dieser stöhnte auf und taumelte zur Seite. Dann blitzte er Boromir an und fauchte.

„Du wagst es die Hand gegen deinen eigenen Vater zu erheben?"

Boromir näherte sich ihm und entgegnete im selben Ton.

„Das wage ich alter Mann."

Erneut schlug er unaufgehalten auf seinen Vater ein, solange bis er sich nicht mehr halten konnte und zu Boden ging. Im rechten Moment drehte Boromir sich um und stellte sich den drei Soldaten entgegen. Sie kamen zögerlich auf ihn zu und er sah ihnen an, dass die nicht wussten was sie tun sollten. Schließlich war Boromir ihr Heerführer.

Doch als Denethor ihnen vom Boden aus zurief, dass sie ihn verteidigen sollten, fackelten die Wache nicht lange und gingen mit erhobenen Schwertern auf Boromir los. Er duckte sich und wich zur Seite aus. Dabei riss er einen der Soldaten mit sich zu Boden und rammte ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht. Er nahm ihm das Schwert ab und schwang sich auf die Füße. Nun stand er den anderen beiden gegenüber, die zur zweiten Attacke übergingen. Boromir parierte beide Schwerthiebe und es gelang ihm, den einen an der Seite zu treffen.

Nicht lange und Boromir war obenauf, während die Soldaten blutend am Boden lagen. Doch es traf ihn wie ein Schlag, als ihm auffiel, dass Aylana nicht mehr an ihrem platz saß. Er sah sich um und erblickte sie in den Armen des Königs, der ihr ein Messer an die Flanke hielt.

„An deiner Stelle Boromir würde ich mir jetzt gut überlegen was ich tue. Dein Mädchen fühlt sich nicht gut, ich biete mich gerne an sie von ihren Leiden zu erlösen."

Er drückte das Messer näher an ihre Haut und Aylana wimmerte vor Angst. Boromir hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Vater, lass sie laufen. Ich komme wieder mit dir zurück nach Minas Tirith, ich werde wieder dein Heerführer. Doch lass Aylana laufen!"

Denethor runzelte die Stirn.

„Aylana. Ein hübscher Name. Genauso hübsch, wie die, die ihn trägt."

Der König strich Aylana die Haare aus dem Gesicht und Boromir konnte sehen, wie sie zitterte. Sie hatte eine tiefe Platzwunde an der Stirn und Blut lief ihr an der Wange hinunter. Boromir beobachtete die Stelle an die Denethor das Messer presste und überlegte, ob er sie dort tödlich treffen konnte. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten näherte er sich dem König. Er hielt das Schwert des Soldaten fest in der Hand.

„Du kannst das nicht tun. Überlege doch, wenn du sie tötest, töte ich dich. Wenn du es nicht tust, kannst du sie haben."  
Aylanas Augen wurden größer und sie blickte Boromir irritiert an. Der König verkniff die Augen misstrauisch.

„Ich kann sie haben? Du denkst, ich glaube dir das, Sohn? Dass du dieses Mädchen einfach aufgibst, nach allem was du für sie getan hast?"

Boromir nickte ernst und seufzte.

„Ich wollte doch nur einmal etwas für mich alleine haben. Du hast mir noch nie eine eigene Sklavin gegönnt, also musste ich sie mir wohl beschaffen. Und du hast selbst gesagt, sie ist hübsch. Sehr hübsch."

Denethor war so verwirrt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Boromir ihm immer näher kam. Er war nur noch eine Schwerlänge von ich entfernt.

„Wie kann ich dir glauben schenken, Boromir?"

Boromir schmunzelte.

„Ich bin dein Sohn."

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16

Noch bevor Boromir Denethor erreicht hatte, stieß der alte Mann Aylana das Messer in die Seite. Ihr Schmerzensschrei mischte sich mit dem des Königs, als Boromir ihm mit dem Schwert die Kehle durchschnitt. Denethor ließ Aylana los und Boromir fing sie auf, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

Er nahm sie auf de Arme und pfiff nach seinem Pferd. Unter den jammernden Lauten des sterbenden Königs setzte er Aylanas schwachen Körper auf das Pferd und ritt davon, ohne jemals zurückzublicken.

Während er sich mit der einen Hand an der Mähne des Pferdes festhielt presste er seine andere Hand auf Aylanas Wunde. Doch das Blut stoppte nicht und Boromir begann verzweifeln. Er drückte sein Gesicht eng an Aylanas und flüsterte.

„Wage es nicht hier auf dem Pferd zu sterben, hörst du? Wir suchen Hilfe, irgendjemand wird in der Nähe sein, der dir helfen kann. Also, ich bitte dich Aylana, stirb nicht!"

Bereits am Rande der Ohnmacht nickte Aylana schwach und krallte sich fester an das Pferd. Boromir hoffte inständig, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte und sie auf die kleine Siedlung zuritten, in der Boromir bereits einmal Zuflucht gefunden hatte.

Er hatte nicht vorgehabt noch hier in Gondor ein Dorf aufzusuchen, doch diesmal hatte er keine andere Wahl. Er hatte Aylanas Leben riskiert, nun musste er es auch retten.

Und tatsächlich erschien nach einigen Minuten Rauch vor ihnen. Einige einsame Häuser standen auf den Hügeln und Boromir steuerte auf das erstbeste zu.

Er rief laut um Hilfe und sofort kamen Menschen aus den Häusern gelaufen um zu sehen, was passiert war. Vor einer kleinen Menschenmenge stoppte Boromir sein Tier und steig mit Aylana auf den Armen ab.

„Sie braucht Hilfe!"

Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen und eine ältere Frau winkte ihn in ihr Haus. Drinnen führte sie ihn in einen kleinen Wohnraum und deutete Boromir, Aylana auf das Sofa zu legen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Die alte Frau kniete sich neben Aylana nieder und begutachtete ihre Wunden.

Boromir zögerte. Er hatte nicht vor der Frau die ganze Wahrheit über die Geschehnisse zu erzählen. Sie hatte auch nicht erkennen lassen, dass sie wusste, wen sie vor sich hatte, also beschloss er, ihre Geschichte vorerst für sich zu behalten.

„Ein Überfall im Wald. Bitte ihr müsst ihr helfen!"

Die Frau blickte ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und nickte.

„Ich tue mein Bestes."

Während sie kurz das Zimmer verließ warf Boromir einen Blick auf Aylana. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Lippen zitterten. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen und als er nach ihrer Hans griff, drehte sie ihren Kopf leicht in Boromirs Richtung. Als er ihre Absicht erkannte, etwas zu sagen, legte er seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht sprechen, spar dir deine Kräfte."

Aylana schloss die Augen. Boromir zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich an ihre Seite. Während sie alte Frau sich um ihre Wunden kümmerte ließ Boromir seinen Kopf zurückfallen und spürte wie ihn der Schlaf übermannte. Nicht lange und er war mit Aylanas Hand in seiner eingeschlafen.


	17. Epilog

Epilog

Aylana kam wieder zu Kräften. Einige Tage nach dem Kampf war sie das erste Mal aufgestanden, ihre körperlichen Wunden waren versorgt und heilten langsam. Dank der alten Frau, die sich fürsorglich um sie gekümmert hatte, hatte sie Denethors Attacke überlebt. Boromir saß auf der Terrasse des kleinen Hauses, in das sie aufgenommen wurden. Aylana hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelegt und schlummerte vor sich hin. Für den Moment herrschte Frieden in Boromirs Leben. Für wie lange, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Bis jetzt hatte man sie noch nicht gefunden und Boromir vertraute darauf, dass Faramir die Angelegenheiten in Minas Tirith regelte.

Er vermisste seinen Bruder. Vielleicht hatte er in einigen Monaten die Chance wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, wenn sich die Wogen um den Tod des Königs geglättet hatten. Und selbst wenn nicht...

Mit einem Blick auf die junge Frau in seinen Armen hellte sich seine Mine deutlich auf. Er würde ein neues Leben beginnen, die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen.

Aylana liebte ihn. Sie war nun sein leben. Und er liebte es.

The END


End file.
